Don't Stop Till You Get Him Kicked Out of Home
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: The sequel to IMGRTGBT that you DON'T need to read to understand this one! Miley VS Jackson... who will side with who? Who will end up with who? Jiley, Lackson, Loliver, Moliver, Jo Bros, Ricina/Jackson and MORE! YOU DECIDE! VOTE TODAY!
1. A LOT of Catching Up To Do

**A/N** _It's been a while but jade-kwl-name-4eva and I have already written a couple of chapters - so let the voting begin! Yes, my youtube has been deleted but I will be reuploading the trailer to this and more. Keep posted!_

_LAST TIME: Moliver won! But never fear... I smell change in the air._

****

I don't own Hannah Montana. But If My Girlfriend's Rico There's Gonna Be Trouble, Don't Stop Till You Get Him Get Kicked Out of Home and affiliates are all mine baby.

* * *

**Don't Stop Till You Get Him Kicked Out of Home**

**Chapter ONE: A Lot of** **Catching Up To Do**

* * *

"Celebrity party tonight Miles. Don't wait up."

Miley grit her teeth and stalked past her brother who was putting his new thousand dollar glasses on his face. Ever since he had become _Jacksayla_, he'd become if possible, even worse than when he was a part of _Jacksannah_.

"I was invited too" she said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah" he suddenly remembered, "make sure you don't embarrass me. People will be there."

She rolled up her hand in a ball, knuckles whitening. She was going to sock him one. She was definitely going to sock him one this time.

He walked out the door shutting it behind him and she heard his car start up.

She went upstairs, still skulking until she saw "Lola" pop her head out of "Hannah's" wardrobe. "We're going to a party; we're going to a party!" Lola put on a little dance.

"Yeah, but so is Jacksayla." Miley huffed.

Lilly came over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay Miley. It'll all be over really soon. I mean, how long can it last? It's Jackson and Mikayla!"

"You'd think that. But she laughs at his jokes and tries to make Hannah jealous of them every second she gets."

"But it's Jackson and Mikayla!" Lilly made her point again, trying to sound as disbelieving as she could.

"But it's you and Oliver!" Miley imitated her.

"Hey" Lilly was just catching on, "are you saying Oliver and I are just as unlikely a pair as Jackson and Mikayla?"

"Pfft. No. Why would you say that?"

"Oh OK!" Lilly put a fancy hat on top of her wig, oblivious to Miley's tone of voice. "You think Jake will be there?"

Miley groaned. "I haven't seen him since the iDate match date!"

"Ohhhhh… then you two have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Yeah, great" Miley said, putting on her Hannah wig and holding up several outfits to herself. The worst thing about this was that because of Jackson's new found celebrity, he was even thinking about putting off college, when she had waited half her life to get him out of the house! It was rare when she disliked her brother this much, but he was getting to be too much! Jacksayla better not last, because Miley would go insane before then. There had to be some way to get him back on the fast track to living in a dorm, but she'd deal with that after the party.

Until then there was a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**A short start but let's get this party pumping. What do YOU want to see?**

**1 Jake/Miley **

**2 Ricina/Jackson **

**3 Rico/Miley **

**4 Rico/Lilly **

**5 Oliver/Miley **

**6 Oliver/Lilly **

**7 Jackson/Lilly **

**8 Jackson/Mikayla **

**9 Oliver/Mikayla **

**10 Jake/Mikayla **

**11 Any with the Jo Bros!**


	2. Celebrity Snapping Wars

**A/N. **_Jade-kwl-name-eva and I wrote this a long time ago - waves_

_Give her props!_

_I've been a little disheartened with Hannah Montana as yet, but hopefully when they start airing new episodes for Montana May I'll be happy again!_

* * *

**Don't Stop Till You Get Him Kicked Out Of Home**

**Chapter TWO: Celebrity Snapping Wars**

* * *

Hannah's limo drove up and stopped right outside the entrance to the hotel where the party was being held. The door opened and Hannah stepped out. She smiled and waved as the cameras went off. She moved out of the way as Lola, wearing a white wig, got out followed by Mike.

Hannah linked an arm around both of her friends as they started walking down the red carpet, cameras going wild. The trio stopped for some pictures and 'Mike' was getting a bit nervous, as he wasn't exactly used to this yet.

But just as Hannah's limo pulled away, another one came up. Someone opened the door and out stepped Jackson, dressed in designer jeans and shirts. He had his sunglasses on and took them off as the cameras went wild.

He moved and helped Mikayla out of the car. She sent Hannah a smile as she glared at the girl. She put her arm around Jackson as the two walked towards the trio, the cameras now following them.

"I hate that boy. I hate that boy" Miley muttered.

"Woah Hannah" 'Mike' said trying to pull away from her, "You're tugging on my shirt."

"Oh shut up. I'm not touching your precious chest hairs."

'Lola' opened her mouth wide and over-dramatically. "I for one am shocked!"

"Oh com'on Lola. You make fun of his chest hairs all the time. You were the one crouching over him and calling them _'my precious'_ over and over the other day when you'd had to much sugar.'"

'Lola' stuck her nose up in the air. "Be that as it may, I still think that you should treat your boyfriend with a little more respect."

"For one, 'Mike' isn't anyone's boyfriend and for two, in case you haven't noticed I'm 'Hannah Montana' right now."

"Will you two stop your bickering" Oliver/'Mike' hissed at them. "Honestly, you're like a pair of old women fighting over a bag". 'Lola' and 'Hannah' leaned over and pinched him at the same time. "Ow! Will you stop that!"

"Shut up, they're coming!" Miley said and then put on a fake smile as Mikayla and Jackson came closer.

"Hannah!" Mikayla said, running up to her and pulling her into a hug. She then whispered, "Missing your ex-boyfriend?"

"Not at all." She said and then the two broke away. Mikayla put her arm back around Jackson as the two posed for more photos.

"See you inside." She said and the two walked past them. 'Hannah' started to crunch her purse in her hands, but 'Lola' stopped her.

"Let's just go inside and stay away from her." Lilly said, taking Miley's arm and steering her inside the hotel.

"I'll kill him when we get home." Miley muttered as she pulled Oliver when he didn't follow. "I don't think 'Mike' likes that kind of treatment" he commented to himself.

Inside was a spectacular event - as most big celebrity bashes were. There were chandeliers, professional dancers, over-flowing champagne and the h'orderves that 'Mike' already had his eye on and followed it visually like a moth to a flame.

He turned to her with a puppy dog look that she found endearing and she sighed. "Just go!"

'Mike' leaned over to 'Lola' and whispered too her, "Boy is 'Hannah' in a bad mood tonight or what?"

* * *

The moment Miley spotted Jackson across the room; she wrinkled her nose at him. He'd spotted her too, and tried to look as riveted as he could in Mikayla's conversation.

"Oh, two can play at that game..." she said spitefully to anyone that would listen.

"Oh no." Lola said, backing away from Hannah, who turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You're planning something and I just know you're going to pull me into it and then both of us will get in trouble."

"But it's Jackson. What's the worst that can happen to us?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Hannah sighed. "Fine, but if he does anything, anything, I'm fighting back."

"Good, now let's meet some celebrities!" Lola said, looking around. "You don't think Orlando Bloom will be here?"

"I don't think so." Hannah then followed Lola's gaze until she spotted someone who she was dreading seeing. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Jake's here and he just spotted us. Hide me!" 'Hannah' then ducked behind 'Lola'.

"Oh, that's a great hiding spot. I guess he won't be able to see you behind me."

"It is a great hiding spot, since you scarped down those flapjacks my dad made for me this morning; you're now a quite adequate hiding spot!"

'Lola' gasped. "I don't think I like your attitude young lady."

"Hi 'Hannah'" came a voice, who made a certain emphasis on the word 'Hannah' that only someone who knew her secret could do.

"Hey Jake" Miley/'Hannah' said reluctantly coming out from behind 'Lola'.

"Say is that Jackson over there?"

"Don't even mention him" 'Hannah' looked over again and met eyes with Jackson. He stopped what he was doing nodding and greeting people and fastened his lips onto Mikayla's. The media went wild photographing them, leaving a little green glow in her stomach as though she'd just induced some Kryptonite. He was her repulsive older brother – _there was no way everybody would want to see him more than her! _'Hannah' didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next, but 'Mike' was busying himself with the food so she grabbed Jake, dipped him and pressed her mouth to his in a violent action which got the attention of the photographers that were shooting Jackson and Mikayla.

"Oh no…" 'Lola' said as her eyes went wide. She looked up at Mike whose jaw had dropped open, food falling out of his mouth. Miley was in so much trouble with Oliver now…

Jackson, on the other hand, noticed that the photographers weren't taking pictures of them anymore and broke away from the kiss. He turned to see 'Hannah' kissing Jake. He was just as shocked as the other two, but got over it pretty quickly.

"Jackson, you ok?" Mikayla asked.

"Uhm, yes." He said. He just needed to get more attention on them then Hannah and Jake. _Ohhhh no… his little sister wouldn't win this round._

* * *

**Still Taking Votes for Pairings - Oh no Miley ... What are you doing?!**


	3. Notice

I regret to say that because Hannah Montana canon has conflicted with this story that I will no longer be continuing it. Thank you for all your support with it- and maybe I'll be inspired to write another updated version at another time.

-JL.


End file.
